This proposal requests funds from NIH to establish a new SPF (Specific Pathogen Free) Rhesus Monkey Breeding Center at the University of Miami, South Campus in collaboration with Charles River Laboratories, Summerland Key, Florida. This cooperative effort will result in the establishment and development of a new self-sustaining population of a unique SPF Rhesus monkey colony which will produce animals for biomedical research on twenty acres in Miami near a large biomedical research center. At present, there is a severe shortage of SPF macaques available for use in biomedical research as models for human disease. The AIDS epidemic has increased the demand for these unique animals for AIDS research and vaccine development. This project will begin with breeding stock documented to be free of specific pathogens (Herpes-B and retroviruses) and maintained in that status. Approximately 180-190 animals will be produced annually by utilizing the proposed new specially designed enclosures on existing property and adjacent support facilities. Animals will be reared in spacious one-third acre corrals which promote optimum growth and development in a normal social environment. The proposed testing schedule is designed to monitor the animal's continued negative exposure to B-virus, retroviruses and other deleterious infectious agents. An experienced staff will implement an excellent veterinary care program using sophisticated diagnostic laboratories. The primatologist/behaviorist, using unique computerized record and tracking methodologies will ensure the colony is maintained in a normal and stable environment and is genetically diverse. A sensitive security system will be installed and monitored continuously to ensure the safety and well-being of the animals.